This invention is concerned with a new member of the acidic polycyclic ether group of antibiotics, a class of compounds characterized biologically by their effect on cation transport in mitochondria. This family of antibiotics includes monensin (J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 89:5737, 1967); nigericin (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 33:29, 1968); grisorixin (J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 1421, 1970); dianemycin (J. Antibiotics, 22:161, 1969); salinomycin (J. Antibiotics, 27:814, 1974); X-537A (J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 967, 1972); X-206 (J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 927, 1971); and A204A (J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 95:3399, 1973).
The polycyclic ether antibiotics listed above are active against Gram-positive bacteria, fungi and protozoa. They exhibit potent anticoccidial activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,557 describes a process for the improvement of feed utilization by ruminants and monogastric animals fed on fibrous vegetable matter and administered monensin, dianemycin, nigericin or other polycyclic ether antibiotics.